Mothers Day
by UltimateSTH
Summary: Sonic takes Twilight for a surprise in mothers day. Twisonic/Sontwi.


"Sonic, when can i take off my blindfold?" Asked Twilight as she was lead by Sonic into their castle.

"It's a surprise, twily" Said Sonic, he hoped that Twilight was still oblivious at what day is today, luckily it seemed that with all her work she forgot entirely.

The two entered the crystal castle and stopped at the main hall, once there Sonic removed Twilight's blindfold.

"SURPRISE!" Multiple voices said.

Twilight Looked surprised then tear eyed at the sight.

It was her daughter Navy Star and her son Azure Comet, with Navy holding her baby daughter Violet Blur in the party decorated hall, with a big sign that said "HAPPY MOTHERS DAY"

"Happy mothers day sweetheart" Said Sonic as he kissed her cheek, she could barely hold back the tears.

Then Navy approached her, put her hoof around her and was holding a book with magic.

"Happy mothers day mom, i made this book for you, it documents all the awesome things you have done for ourselves and the whole world".

Twilight grabbed her book with magic, she decided to read it later, but the fact that her daughter made this just made her want to hug her and kiss her and…

"Mom here you have my gift, it's some drawings i made, i know they're crap but-" Azure tried to say but was cut off when Twilight bear hugged him.

"I love them! I love the book! I love the drawings! I love that you're such a wonderful childrens" She said as she was crying her heart out, hugging all of her children.

Both Navy and Azure looked surprised at this before hugging her back, even little Violet cooed cutely and hugged her mother, despite not really knowing a lot of what's going on.

Sonic looked nervously at his gift, he wasn't sure if this would be good enough for her, especially after seeing what his childrens gave her, but he hoped she liked it at least.

"Eeeeeeh, i got you this, i don't know if you like it, it's kinda not very well made but…" God he hated how awkward he sounded, it's almost like when he asked Twilight out the first time.

Twilight quickly grabbed the gift with her magic and examined it.

It was a crown, a really good crown at that, not as good as her other ones but still pretty well made, but she didn't care about that.

It was golden and it had a purple and blue crystal star, it was similar to her old element of harmony, it had her initials carved on it

"So what do you thi-" He was interrupted when Twilight immediately went and kissed him on the lips while while wrapping her front legs around him.

" .It" Was what she said as she stopped kissing him and continued hugging him.

Sonic smiled at that and beckoned his children to join them.

They all happily went and hugged their parents.

"This is the best mothers day ever!"

"The best until now".

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, I'm joining the STH X MLP crossover bandwagon! What? I'm 5 year late? Well whatever, i still like this crossover.**_

 _ **But seriously, i actually like this crossover, there's some really cool stuff born out of it, especially this pairing, i really like it.**_

 _ **So i decided to throw my hat into the ring and do my own fanfic about it, it's technically not the first that i published but certainly the first i posted on this site.**_

 _ **So you might be wondering what this is about, well i decided to do some mother day stuff and decided to base it in my "Twisonic/Sontwi family AU" Which is basically Sonic and Twilight starting a family, complete with fankids and shit.**_

 _ **Navy Star, Azure Comet and Violet Blur are my own Twisonic fankids (In case you're wondering, Navy is an alicorn, Azure is an hedgehog and Violet is an hybrid).**_

 _ **You can find more information about them in my tumblr blog called "Twisonic-hell" Where i post Twisonic/Sontwi stuff made by me or made by others with**_ ** _permission (you can submit stuff there about this couple if you wish)._**

 ** _If you guys have any questions, ask them and if you guys have any criticism, it's okay but try to be gentle all right?_**

 ** _Also if you guys hate this crossover or consider it cringy or are one of those people who like it but hate this couple and flame because of it. Please leave, nobody is forcing you to read this or stay._**

 ** _Also sorry if this is short, i couldn't find ways to stretch it out longer._**

 ** _Catch ya later._**


End file.
